


Two "Traditionals"

by viridianova



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo doesn't want Shiemi to call it help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two "Traditionals"

She touched the girl, slow and soft, at the base of her neck, as she tied the ribbon through her collar. It was almost out of character for the "one with the thin eyebrows". To not be belittling, to not be judging, to not be thinking about how she could once again scold that naive new kid. The one who knew so much and could do so much but wasted it. Wasted it by being unconfident. Wasted it by hiding. Wasted it by refusing to study plants properly and not call Aloe _Sancho-san_. What an idiot.

But that touch wasn't really meant to be intimate either. She pulled back, getting a better look at Shiemi in her uniform. It looked weird. She looked like she was forcing herself into the present day, someone who almost came out of a time machine and now had to pretend to blend in.

Noriko coughed. Shiemi blushed.

Right. She couldn't do this.

"Kamiki-san ... Paku-san ... th-th-thank you!" Shiemi smiled as she bowed to the both of them in turn. "It looks weird, doesn't it ... I hope they like it ..."

"Okumura-kun and Okumura-sensei? Please, Moriyama, don't push your luck." Izumo snorted a little. What did she even care about those two? Yukio was competent enough in his way, but she hated his ideas of punishment.

Rin wasn't even worth mentioning.

But when she looked again, the young white haired girl's smile had faded, just enough.

"By which I mean, you should just do it for yourself!" What was she saying. "Just do it because you want to look cute or something, isn't that what you were aiming for?"

Shiemi's ears reddened. "Well I wanted to look a bit more like everyone else here ... "

"Who cares, Moriyama! You really try too hard, you know that? You don't need to look like everyone else, you don't need to like everyone else, you don't have to be friends with everyone else. It's really disgusting, you know?" She forced her famed look of contempt back onto her face, as if it could still be entirely convincing.

It couldn't even convince that idiot. "Then why'd you agree to help me like this ... ?"

There was a long pause.

"Paku, I need some fruit milk. Can you get me some? Strawberry flavor." She got out her wallet, handing over a couple of coins. "Treat yourself too."

"Kamiki, you'll be late ... "

Izumo glowered at her friend, a little. "You really think I'll be late? Fine, just meet me there, don't bother coming back then! Just go!" She practically shoved her out the door.

And then she turned back to the idiot, who was still standing there, halfway between a grin and crying. How she could even manage those expressions, Izumo didn't know.

"I was just curious."

"Curious ... ?" That weird expression had shifted to confusion. At least Izumo could figure out what that _was_.

"How you'd look."

"Why did you have to get Paku-san to leave for you to say that?"

"Because it sounds kinda weird, alright? Don't go getting any wrong ideas about it either!" She spun around, heading toward the door.

"Anyways, Paku's right, we're going to be late if we don't get moving." She paused, a little, considering.

"Wouldn't want to keep those brothers waiting, right?"

The smile returned, but in some strange way it was different. "Of course!"

But as to what Shiemi was really agreeing to, Izumo couldn't tell.


End file.
